


Cycles Phase 1 'teaser': Bump Into Things

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Series: Cycles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Loki-centric, M/M, Slash, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snapshot of Loki's thoughts on Steve, and their relationship. Prologue or teaser of sorts to an upcoming series I'm working on. Can be read as a stand alone.</p><p>Music:<br/>'Like Someone in Love' Bjork<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGWBx51eda8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycles Phase 1 'teaser': Bump Into Things

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. It is a brief look at the 'verse I'm currently working on. I hope you enjoy. This snippet is G rated, however please see end notes for additional details.

Fall crisped the air through all of Manhattan island, perfectly still. The ever present bustle of New York City could always be relied upon, a pleasant buzz once one grew accustomed to it. It wasn’t a long walk to his destination, and Loki had come to prefer the pedestrian lifestyle to other means of transportation when he spent time in Steve’s city. For his outing, Loki had selected a grey tailored Armani suit though it was hidden by a smart, classically tan Burberry trench. It was a look that had been pointed out to him as being ‘unapologetically snobbish’.

His demeanor had been enough for the staff at the wine bar to take notice of him. It hadn’t required much. An added frost to his eyes, an upward tilt of his chin, and he’d all but had the world promised to him as though he’d set a trove of jewels before them. Priviledge was currency in this part of Midgard, and one Loki could trade in well especially when all that was required was a trick of body language. So far, Loki was quite enjoying his perch in the corner of the patio at the somewhat pretentious wine bar he’d located. It was easy enough for him to blend. The world of the well-to-do perfectly suited his mood, and besides, Morrell had the best vantage point.

The chatter amongst the throng was starting to focus enough that Loki could pick out tendrils of conversation here and there. It was the quickest way to learn what he needed to navigate the large Midgardian city he could tentatively describe as his current home. He’d discovered that, generally speaking, passersby in and around the neighborhood Avengers tower was located tended to be foreign to the city. Tourists, wide eyed and full of adventure shuffled, strolled and marched along, a required section of the metropolis’ symphony. And they were reliably very vocal. 

“Didn’t you see Captain America down the street?” 

“Was that really him?”

“The costume looked real enough.”

“He’s so handsome!”

Loki masked his slow smile by bringing his wineglass to his lips. Steve was handsome. Among a great deal of other things, all of them sometimes utterly, maddeningly wholesome.

The thing is, Loki hadn’t believed in Love. He wasn’t sure there was a time when he ever had, and most of the events of the last decade or so of his life had simply bolstered his assessment of the sentiment. Until Steve.

Steve, who made him believe Loki could be emotionally important to another person not because of any logical argument but because of the sheer fact that he had emotional value to Steve. 

_(“There is nothing_ valuable _about me Steven, there never was!” “I can’t accept that, Loki, because you don’t get to decide my emotions for me.”)_

Steve, who’d simply kissed his forehead when his jaw had slackened in surprise, and waited patiently for Loki to climb into his lap to give him a proper ‘thank you’ at such a hefty compliment. 

It was his lover’s faith in him that had breathed hope back into Loki’s heart. It was a fragile thing, still, but when he thought of it he remembered what it was to dream. 

“It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Loki glanced up from his musings at the question, and felt his smile flicker. He had to shift to look up at Steve, who wore a pure and perfect smile along with the most recent iteration of his Captain America uniform. Sans cowl, which had been giving him mild headaches as of late.

“I have no complaints, so far.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written fic in many years, but I hope you'll tag along for the ride. Also, I'm new to this fandom but I'm quite friendly. I'd love to follow you on tumblr, and of course I love new followers as well (you can find me @buffyscribbles). As this is meant to be a teaser of a large series I'm working on, I didn't tag it with the warnings for the whole series. Thus far, those warnings will consist of dark and twisted themes, including dark!steve as well as mpreg, violence, and major character death(s). As more is written, appropriate tags will be posted.


End file.
